


They All Fall Down

by Anonymous



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Orgasm Control, Prisoner of War, Rebellion, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ten years after they dared to defy him, Aro has defeated the Cullens. Now all that remains to be done is to deal with his recalcitrant prisoner.
Relationships: Aro & Bella Swan
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	They All Fall Down

“It is done, Signore,” Felix informed him with a bow. “They have been placed in separate chambers, well-guarded, of course.”

“Any trouble?” Aro inquired mildly.

“The half-breed was easy enough to subdue, Signore. Alec made quick work of her. But the mother is quite a handful,” Felix’s eyes glittered. 

Aro’s lips quirked up. Felix was about as transparent as they came. He did not have to read his mind to read the lust in his eyes. Perhaps he would allow him a reward. He was feeling rather generous in victory. 

How the Cullen family had reveled, believing they and their band of misfits had defeated the Volturi! He was not too proud to admit to himself that they had, indeed, taken him by surprise that day. He had expected neither the numbers nor the wolves. 

But Aro had not been in power for millennia without a few tricks up his sleeve. And thus, began a decade of careful plotting. Piece by piece, he slowly dismantled all the alliances Carlisle had painstakingly built over the years. As he had assumed, the Cullens’ reliance on young Alice’s visions proved to be their undoing. Astounding, really, considering just how many holes there were in said visions – the wolves, to name one. It had not been too difficult to work around the visions, as the vengeful nomad, Victoria, had once done. 

Caius could not resist pointing out that the effort of acquiring and subduing Edward and Alice Cullen was not worth the value of their gifts. Aro was grudgingly forced to agree. They would never accept the death of their family, ensuring they would always be a liability. No, that would not do at all. A new strategy was needed to crush these insurgents. 

So, he waited. He waited till they became complacent, basking in their all-too-human existence. And then, he struck. Now every last one of the Cullens and their lupine allies was dead. All but Isabella and Renesmee. The hybrid would prove to be an amusing distraction, he was sure. So many possibilities for experimentation, indeed! As for Isabella Cullen, he would need to make such an example of her that it crushed all the remnants of rebellion against his rule. 

He made his way to the main audience chamber, Felix at his heels. The large room had been cleared in preparation for the arrival of his newest guest. Taking care not to announce his presence, he surreptitiously observed the proceedings. 

As Felix had said, Isabella Cullen was quite the handful. She violently thrashed and kicked in Santiago’s arms, managing to catch him in the knee. He grunted in surprise and she seized her chance to break free. But she only made it a few steps before Antonio grabbed her by the back of her neck and shoved her face into the ground. Cracks appeared on the marble flooring. Kneeling beside her prone body, he quickly wrangled her arms behind her back. Without missing a beat, Santiago quickly took hold of her flailing legs. Within moments, her slender body was pinned under the two vampires. 

“Well, isn’t this a sight?” Aro smirked, as he glided into the room. 

Her pitch-black eyes snapped towards him instantly. Her face was contorted in a mask of hatred and her shriek of rage filled the room. She saw the man who had killed her mate and she wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds. But Isabella was not like every other vampire who had just lost their mate. She still had something to lose.

“My dear Isabella, calm yourself. There is no need to behave like a mindless beast,” he said, knowing it would enrage her further.

“LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER!” she roared, predictably. Aro raised an eyebrow. 

“And why on earth would I do that, mia cara? You hold no cards here.” He slowly walked forward until he was standing a few inches away from her face.

“Look at me,” he commanded. She spat at his feet. Her defiance amused him. She obviously hadn’t grasped the full implications of her situation yet. Breaking her in would be a pleasure. 

“I was rather hoping to avoid the unpleasantness, but if you insist.” He nodded at the two guards. 

Before she could react, Antonio knotted his fingers in her dark hair and pulled, forcing her shoulders off the ground. Holding her legs down with his weight, Santiago slid his hands up her jean-clad legs till they reached her bottom. Slowly, he began to knead. Ignoring her howl of outrage, Antonio yanked her head further back, exposing her smooth white throat. Her lips were drawn back in a snarl. Immortality really did become her, Aro mused to himself. He went in for the kill.

“Aren’t you going to ask how your daughter is?” 

The menacing undertone was unmistakable. Her entire body convulsed in shock and her rage evaporated. Her eyes widened in alarm and uncertainty. 

“Don’t hurt her,” her voice quavered.

“That is entirely in your hands, mia cara.” 

Defiance slowly melted into fear, as the threat registered. Her struggles ceased as the light seemed to die from her eyes. Behind him, Felix let out a low laugh.

“Please,” she gasped. “I’ll do anything.”

Of course, she would. He had known exactly what her answer would be. This woman had, after all, once literally run into the arms of a homicidal vampire because she thought it would save her mother. Truly, the animals she fed on had better self-preservation instincts. 

“Tear off her clothes.” 

Taking the cue, Santiago ripped off her jeans and underwear in one smooth motion, while Antonio made short work of her blouse. Having stripped her completely naked, he hauled her to her feet. 

Isabella Cullen was a glorious sight to behold, indeed. He had seen her in Edward’s thoughts, of course, but it paled in comparison to reality. Her breasts were perfectly sized – neither too big nor too small – with lovely pink nipples. Her shapely legs were squeezed shut, allowing only a glimpse of the dark thatch of hair between her legs. And that lustrous mane of mahogany hair, of course. She was only made lovelier by the horror in her eyes and undulations of her body as she tried to escape her captors. Aro’s loins tightened. 

“I usually prefer not to resort to such crude methods, mia cara, but I need to make a point here.

“Now, Isabella. If I am to spare your daughter, I will need your unconditional surrender. Can you do that for me, mia cara?” he asked, with a sinister smile.

The dread was plain to read on her face. She shook her head desperately, not in reply to his question, but rather in denial of the situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Felix’s eyes were fixed on her heaving breasts.

“No?” Aro asked, silkily. 

“Wh-what do you want me to do?” she whispered, brokenly. 

“Whatever I order you to,” he answered, pleasantly. He inclined his head at Felix, who stepped forward eagerly. Antonio and Santiago loosened their hold over her. 

“And my first order, mia cara, is that you stop fighting. If I see even a hint of a struggle, I will have your precious Renesmee dragged here and order Felix to fuck her instead,” he continued in the same pleasant tone of voice.

Isabella’s eyes widened in pure shock and her entire body began to tremble. She whimpered as Felix began to advance towards her. Without preamble, he grabbed her head and kissed her brutally. She stiffened, then went limp in his arms. One hand snaked up to roughly pinch her nipple, causing her to gasp loudly. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and proceeded to ruthlessly plunder her mouth. Pulling back, he smacked her bottom. She cringed in response.

“Put your hands behind your back,” he ordered. She shakily complied. The action caused her breasts to jut forward. Felix bent his head to capture one nipple between his teeth, then the other. Grabbing her bottom, he crushed her body to his. Isabella’s eyes had begun to glaze over, as if she was dissociating herself from what was happening. Well, that was no good.

Aro gestured subtly to Antonio. He dipped his chin sharply and slipped out of the room. Within moments, he returned with Corin. She sank into a deep curtsy, grey cloak billowing around her. “How may I serve, Signore?” she asked, even as she cast a knowing glance at the scene in front of her. He simply nodded at her.

Corin had a very special ability indeed, not unlike that which Jasper Whitlock had possessed, though a great deal more potent. Fixing her gaze on Isabella’s pale face, she began her assault. “Gradually,” Aro warned. His lovely captive wouldn’t know what hit her.

Meanwhile, Felix’s hand had snaked between her legs and he languidly rolled his thumb against her clitoris. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was visibly trying not to clamp her legs shut. She shrieked as he pushed a finger into her dry cunt. Enjoying her distress, Felix began to roughly pump his finger in and out while he continued to work her clit.

Corin tilted her head slightly. As he watched, Isabella’s body arched towards Felix. Against her will, a sound escaped her mouth. Her eyes flew open, horrified.

Now, Corin was no magician. She could not conjure emotions where there were none, nor could she wipe out emotions that already existed. Isabella’s hate, fury and fear all remained unaltered. But as her body responded to the physical stimulation, Corin took that hint of arousal and turned it into full-blown lust.

Isabella was now moaning in earnest. Felix had added another finger and they slid in and out of her with an audible squelch. Without warning, he shoved all four fingers inside her and lifted her by the cunt. Her jaw went slack as she was forced to her tiptoes. Felix leaned forward and licked a stripe across her face. She couldn’t hold back a shudder at that.

Pulling his fingers out, he held them in front of her face. “Clean them,” he ordered, with a sadistic glint in his eye. She stared at him blankly until he prodded her lips roughly. Her mouth opened and he pushed the quartet of fingers inside. She gagged, unable to suppress the human reflex. Her eyes were wide. She gazed at Aro pleadingly, jaw stretched wide and mouth stuffed with Felix’s fingers. She would look far lovelier gagging on a cock, Aro decided. 

“Santiago,” he beckoned. “Please keep Mrs Cullen’s mouth occupied while Felix begins his work. Isabella, get down on your hands and knees, would you?” 

She looked quite ready to attack him. He lifted his eyebrows. “Perhaps darling Nessie might be more compliant. What do you think, mia cara?” He watched calmly as the rage faded back into anguish, and she slowly lowered herself onto the ground. Her head hung low, a heavy curtain of hair obscuring her face.

Santiago took his place in front of her, pulling out his cock. It was large, much like the rest of him. He took hold of her jaw and pulled her face closer. “Open,” he ordered. Her lips parted unwillingly. Unceremoniously, he shoved his entire shaft inside. With his vampire hearing, Aro heard the sound of it hitting the back of her throat. She choked and sputtered, saliva dribbling down the corners of her mouth. Holding her head tightly, Santiago began to fuck her helpless mouth.

Felix watched all this with a lecherous grin. He walked around her till he faced her exposed backside. Kicking her legs apart, he knelt between them and jerked her hips towards him. Bending down, he flicked his tongue against her pussy. She twitched but made no sound. Corin glided closer and trailed a finger along Isabella’s spine. The response was immediate. She arched her back and moaned loudly around Santiago’s cock. Her hips thrust of their own accord into Felix’s face. The smell of arousal hung heavy in the air. Felix trailed his tongue along a bead of wetness that had dripped down her thigh.

Undoing his pants, he stroked his erect member. He positioned himself at her wet entrance and pushed in roughly. Her scream was music to Aro’s ears. She could no longer fight the lust now. 

Oh, she knew something was terribly wrong. It was obvious in her guileless, wide eyes and the way she clawed at the ground. Aro had no doubt she was desperately trying to summon her mental shield. But Corin’s talent affected her body, not her mind, thus rendering her powerless. Before she knew what was happening, she was eagerly moving her hips to Felix’s rhythm. Her noises grew louder with her pleasure. It was only a matter of time now.

Panic flickered in her eyes as she felt it building. She began to struggle in alarm. At a signal from Felix, Santiago pulled out of her mouth and stepped back. At the same time, Felix sat on his haunches and pulled her down with him, impaling her on his cock. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her body against him. One hand wrapped around her throat and the other cupped her mound. 

“No, please, no, nnngh,” she managed to verbalize. Felix only tightened his grip on her throat cutting off any further words. Grappling with her writhing body, he continued to brutally thrust into her. The force caused her breasts to wobble appealingly. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” she continued to moan, sounding rather frantic now. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Abruptly, Felix pulled out of her, putting a halt to her impending orgasm. Panting, she fell forward. Relief, lust, disappointment, disgust, terror - all warred on her face. 

“Well, that is enough for now,” Aro said, feeling quite pleased with the wrecked look in her eyes. Ah, she was really the most exquisite little thing! But he was not done with her yet. And he had no intention of rushing the experience. He had spent the ten years plotting the Cullens’ destruction. Isabella’s suffering would last at least half that long. And he planned to savor every minute of her ordeal.

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I adore Michael Sheen, I feel James Purefoy would be more imposing as the leader of the vampire world. Thoughts?


End file.
